Canada (SFMG)
Overview Canada is a medium sized nation, one-third of what it used to be (previously being the second largest nation on earth. Canada fell in the 2050s and a new central government was created called the New Republic of Canada. It is led in Standard Future Map Game by Brenden4000. Administrations 'Laura Jade' Political Party: Republican Vice President: Mitch Camp, Ben Jackson, Jennifer Jean Served: 2055-2080 'Butch Yunger' Political Party: Democrat Vice President: Henry Yunger Served: 2080-2090 'Tiffany Hale' Political Party: Democrat Vice President: Thomas Later 'George Jade' Political Party: Republican Vice President: Jackson Grant Served: 2100-2115 'Walter S Jager' Political Party: Republican Vice President: John Mattis Served: 2115-2120 'Zakk Hunter' Political Party: Economical Vice President: Wendall Illis Served: 2120-2125 'Laura Jade (Again)' Political Party: Republican Vice President: Jennifer Jean Served: 2125-2129 'Jennifer Jean' Political Party: Republican Vice President: None Served: 2129-2130 Zakk Hunter (Again) Political Party: Economical Vice President: Wendall Illis Served: 2130-2135 Danielle Patterson Political Party: Repulbican Vice President: Micheal Sams Served: 2135-2145 Brooke Conway Political Party: None Vice President: Anna Polo Served: 2145-2155 Bernhart Steinmeyer Political Party: Canadian Space Party Vice President: Liam Killmur New Constitution Article I: Voting for Leaders The citizens of Canada vote for a new president every five years who can serve as many terms as they want. Citizens also vote for representatives of their province and a senator. Each state gets four Senators and each state gets one Representative for every 500,000 citizens. Senators serve for three year periods before getting re-elected and they can serve up to 12 years in the Senate. Representatives serve for two years and can serve 16 years. The popular vote is used for every form of election. Each province will have a governor, who will have a seat in the Executive Committee. Governors are voted for by members of each province. Each governor serves up to four years before having the chance of getting re-elected forever. Article II: The Executive Branch This is the top branch of the government. The Queen/King of the UK is the official head of state. A President will be elected and a Vice President to lead the country for the Queen/King. The Citizen Protection Act was passed in 2032 under the Scheer Administration to bar any power the Queen/King may pose over the country and keep them from deciding Canadian politics. The President will nominate a Vice President when he/she is elected. Elections are the first Monday of December and the president will be sworn in on Christmas Eve, although not having to preform duties until December 26th. Under the Vice President becomes the Chairman of the Executive Committee, who is chosen by the President. This leader must be a former President or Governor. Under the Chairman of Executive Committee is the Senate Majority Leader, who leads the Senate and splits up ties. They are voted for by the Senate. Following this is the Speaker of the House, who leads the House of Representatives. Under the Speaker is the Secretary of State, Secretary of Treasury, Secretary of Defense, Attorney General, Secretary of Interior, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Commerce, Secretary of Debt and Financial Affairs, Secretary of Space, Science, and Research, Secretary Health and Human Services, Secretary of Infrastructure, Secretary of Energy, Secretary of Education. Article III: The Legislative Branch This is the law-making branch of the government. It starts in the House of Representatives where bills are first submitted/written and then voted on. If the majority vote for it, it goes to the Senate. If the majority votes against it, it dies. When the bill goes to the Senate, the Senate votes on whether to send it up or kill it. They then can send it to the President for signature, or they can send it the Executive Committee for signature. If the Executive Committee votes unanimously to pass it it will become a law. If not, it dies. The President can sign the bill into a law or veto it. If he vetoes it, the bill will die. If it is signed, it will go into power after 30 days. If the president writes a bill, it goes to the Senate, and then the Executive Committee, where they need a majority vote. If the bill gets revised, then it goes to the House and they have final say. Article IV: The Judicial Branch This is the law evaluating branch. They evaluate the laws to see if they're constitutional. There are 11 justices. The Justices are appointed by the President and must be confirmed by the Executive Committee. Article V: The Rights of the People *Right to Personal Freedom **Freedom to Peaceful Protest (violent protests can lead up to one year in prison and up to a 5000 Canadian Dollar fine. **Freedom to Petition **Freedom to Religion **Freedom to Sexuality (does not provide freedoms for any gender other then male or female) **Freedom to Non-Threatening Speech (threatening someone can lead you to being found guilty. **All rights not listed here are protected by the federal government. *Right to Posses Weapons **The Right to Bear Arms (felons cannot possess weapons. Fully automatic weapons were legalized by the second Jade administration). **The Right to Bear Non-Lethal Weapons (includes Pepper Spray, batons, etc ...) *Right to a Trial **Right to Remain Silent during questioning. You have the right to a lawyer during questioning and the court cases, and you can end the questioning at any time. **Police must read citizens their Miranda Rights (adopted from the United States). **Right to the protection of files, houses, objects, and effects. **Police must posses a warrant in order to search homes. **Right to an impartial jury in all cases if wanted, juries are required in capital crimes. **Right to speedy trial, trials must be within 90 days of the arrest. This gives lawyers time to construct cases, but still locks criminals up when needed. **Right to a public trial. Anyone can view trials if they wish. **The government can't seize your property unless you are handed a check of five times the amount the property is worth, and is voted through referendum. **Right to witness both for and against you in the court of law. **The right to sue for up to 20 million dollars. *Slavery **Slavery of any race, religion, ethnicity, or human is illegal. Workers must be paid at least $10.50 an hour in order for it to be legal labor. In order to work under the age of 15 you must posses a work permit. Article VI: Military Policies *National Affairs **The military can only be deployed during times of desperation, war, or when terrorism rises largely in a town. **The military serves the government and the people. *International Affairs **Invading nations without probable cause can lead to impeachment of the President and/or the firing of the Secretary of Defense. **Always fight for allies. **Only get involved in international skirmishes if an ally is involved. Article VII: Amending *The constitution can be amended if a law is unfit, or outdated. **The entire Executive Committee needs to agree, three-fourth of Congress and over half of the population. **The president can veto amendments, but then it goes back to Congress. **At the end of every century, the constitution gets amended to keep the nation up to date, unless the population rejects it. Article VIII: First Amendment *Presidents can only serve two terms. Article IX: Second Amendment *Genetically Modified Foods are illegal. **Synthetic foods are legal. **Rewards farmers for growing organically. Article X: Third Amendment * All genders are covered under the Civil Rights Act. * Canadian Federal Health Care Service CFHCS will not cover gender reassignment surgery, but will help pay for treatment. Category:Standard Future Map Game Category:Canada SFMG Category:SFMG Category:Geopolitics 22nd century